


I'm Not Perfect, But I Swear I'm Perfect For You

by maydayparade8123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, it was supposed to be parallel to beauty and the beast but look what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydayparade8123/pseuds/maydayparade8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Silena is much too popular and pretty to be on his doorstep, but she is anyways. Oh, and look, it's about to storm.</p><p>(This was supposed to be a Beauty & the Beast type thing, but I don't know what it became.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Perfect, But I Swear I'm Perfect For You

Silena Beauregard was the most popular and the most gorgeous girl in school. She was virtually flawless; not to mention the fact that her personality was genuine. Silena sincerely cared about her friends and about people in general. She was one of the few popular girls who wasn’t materialistic. Yes, she had nice clothes from expensive name brands, but Silena didn’t flaunt it.

She firmly believed that  _everyone_  deserved to love and be loved in return.

And, well, Charles Beckendorf was considered a part of  _everyone_.

* * *

Silena was sympathetic.

She’d just heard through the grapevine that Charles Beckendorf’s mother had passed away. It was an unfortunate occurrence, seeing as his father was already out of the picture, leaving him with no parents. Silena knew what it was like to not have one of her parents, and she couldn’t imagine losing both.

That’s why she volunteered to give Beckendorf, as he was deemed by many, his work after school that day, and make sure that he understood it. Being the nice, caring person she was, Silena also brought along baked goods, as well as a few movies. She knew it wasn’t much, but typically after a drastic change like losing your final parent, you just wanted to be alone.

What Silena didn’t know was that Beckendorf  _hated_  to be alone.

He didn’t want to sit in the house in the dark, staring at the fathomless ceiling in silence. He didn’t want to cook for only himself, or sleep in a vacant house. Beckendorf was a big guy – intimidating and scary – but he was a teddy bear at heart. He loved people, even if people didn’t love him.

Beckendorf wasn’t all that surprised when there was a knock at the door; there’d been several that day. Each and every time, he’d curl in on himself, trying to decide if he should open the door or just leave it be. He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want the pitying faces of those pretending to care.

He glanced at the window, seeing a brief flicker of black hair, but not thinking much of it. Instead, his eyes were locked on the sky. Clouds, everywhere. Dark, dark clouds, pent up with rain. He saw lightening, which was quickly followed by thunder, and that made the decision for him. He opened the door, grabbing the visitor’s’ wrist and pulling them inside, locking the door after them. Not even glancing at whom it was, he jogged lightly into the living room, turning on the television and heading for the news channel.

"A tropical storm warning? That can’t be good," a voice said behind him, sounding concerned. Beckendorf whipped his head around, frowning before noticing who it was. He blinked once, twice, three times. “Hi," Silena said softly. “I’m Silena."

Beckendorf snorted at that. “I know."

Silena easily could have taken that comment as rude, and snapped back before making a quick and sassy exit; however, she smiled softly and asked, “May I sit?"

"Help yourself," Beckendorf muttered, gesturing to the couch space beside him. He kept his eyes locked on the screen, advising that all families stay indoors to avoid the storm. Silena said a basket down on the ground, frowning at the screen and pulling her feet up underneath her.

"That really doesn’t look good," she muttered, sighing. Silena turned to Beckendorf suddenly, with nothing but concern in her bright blue eyes. Not pity,  _concern_. That almost made Beckendorf sigh in relief. “How are you?" she asked. Not ‘I’m sorry about your loss’ or something of that sort. She seemed like she actually wanted to know how he was.

So, Beckendorf spilled his guts. “Honestly, I’m terrible. It’s so… quiet around here," he muttered. Almost defiantly, thunder boomed outside. Beckendorf chuckled to himself. “I’m just not used to the silence, you know? I’m used to hearing her sing or watching television or talking on the phone or cooking or just  _something_. It’s almost suffocating," he said, rubbing his eyes wearily. “Oddly enough, the quiet is giving me a headache."

Silena chuckled. “Well, that’s a bit backwards, now isn’t it, Charlie?"

He was used to correcting people, saying that his name was Beckendorf, and nothing else, but he decided that he liked the way she said his first name, so he let it be. “I suppose it is."

"Would it be alright if I… kept you company for a while? I mean, there is the storm, and I brought movies and cookies and brownies, if you’d like?" she seemed a little hesitant, but there was a pretty smile on her face, and Beckendorf simply couldn’t refuse that. He could use the company anyways. So, with a tight smile, he nodded. “Great. Well, I don’t know if it’s your thing at all – in fact, it probably isn’t – but all I brought was Disney movies."

"As surprising as this may or may not be, I have never seen a single Disney movie," Beckendorf said thoughtfully. Silena grinned then, dimples appearing on her cheeks.

"Well then, Charlie, we have lots to do," she said with a laugh, standing and putting in the first DVD. “This is Lion King."

"What’s it about?" Beckendorf asked curiously, not able to get any idea of the movie from the title.

"A lion. Who’s going to be king," Silena explained.

“‘Sounds riveting," Beckendorf muttered, throwing one leg over the side of the couch.

"Don’t mock Disney. You’ll love it, I promise," she said, smiling.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Beckendorf was all too engaged in the movie, inserting comments every once in a while, giving his opinion on decisions made. He had decided that Timon and Pumbaa were his favorite characters, laughing at their antics, and honestly having the most fun he’d had in a while.

After the movie was over, and Beckendorf was thoroughly into the movie, now laying on the floor to be closer to the screen, he said, “Why was I not exposed to this as a child? My life would have been so different. I would be a totally mellow guy who walked around saying ‘hakuna matata’ all the time, rather than being a big, burly, intimidating black guy," Beckendorf said. “That was a really good movie. I think that’s my new favorite movie, actually. And the Hakuna Matata song was my favorite, definitely. I think that’s my new thing. I’m going to start saying that. I don’t care if I’m big and scary."

Silena laughed, her eyes lighting up at Beckendorf’s small speech. “You are a lot different than I thought you’d be."

"And what did you think?" Beckendorf said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. “Want some coffee? Or tea?"

"Tea," Silena decided, and after a moment, she stood to follow Beckendorf to the kitchen. “And I thought you were a really tough guy–"

"I am tough!" Beckendorf interrupted.

"Who was going to slam the door in my face and tell me to leave before he beat me with a club," Silena finished, leaning against the counter. Beckendorf laughed and gave her a look like she was crazy. “You are a bit intimidating, in case you didn’t notice."

"I don’t even have a club," Beckendorf said, still chuckling. “And I would never slam the door in your face. I’m not an asshole," he told her, rolling his eyes. “Why does everyone assume that big scary guys are assholes?"

"Because most are," Silena said with a snort. “You are the exception, Charlie." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her before pulling down two coffee cups. “Why didn’t I talk to you before?"

"You did," Beckendorf said, pouring hot water from the kettle into two cups. He searched for two teabags, finding them hidden in the corner of a cabinet. “A few times. But it was really just normal conversation," he said with a shrug.

"But, why didn’t I hang out with you or something? You’re so cool! And like a big, intimidating teddy bear," Silena said with a wink. Beckendorf laughed, shaking his head. He handed her a cup of tea and got out the sugar and half and half. “Thank you," she said, fixing her tea to her own expectations.

"You’re welcome," Beckendorf replied automatically. “But actually, thank you. For the the those brownies. Which were sinfully good, I must say," he mused, cocking his head to the side.

Silena smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to be here. Dad’s on business leave, so I was pretty lonely myself."

"What does he do?" Beckendorf asked, pushing himself onto the counter and kicking his legs like a five-year-old. Silena thought he looked a little ridiculous, seeing as he was at least two heads taller than her – and she was a fairly tall girl.

"He… Actually, I don’t even know. He does several things, but he mostly just sells things for companies that want to get their name out there. He’s a salesman, I suppose. He also does financial advisory on the side," Silena told him honestly. Beckendorf nodded appraisingly.

"What grade are you in?" Beckendorf asked suddenly. “You’re a senior, right?"

Silena nodded. “And you are, too, right?"

"Yeah," Beckendorf said, heaving a sigh. “Graduation’s kind of close, isn’t it?"

Silena bit her lip. “I’m really nervous about that," she finally said.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I know I’m going to go to college and all, but I just feel like I won’t know what to do with myself, you know? My cousin wants me to room with her, but I don’t know about that. She’s a little irritating, if I’m honest," Silena confided. “I want to major in cosmetology, of course, but I just don’t know if I want to do that  _right_  out of high school. I kind of want to explore my options, travel a bit maybe? Greece would be lovely."

"My mother went to Greece once," Beckendorf told her. “She loved it. Raved about it for weeks. You’d probably love it. The water’s really…pretty."

Silena laughed freely, tying up her long black hair with an elastic band. “That word sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth," she admitted, shaking her head.

Beckendorf took mock offense. “I happen to say that word very often," he said poshly.

"Really," Silena deadpanned.

"Yeah. That tree is  _pretty_ , the carpet is  _pretty_ –"

"Stop, stop, stop, I get it," Silena said, chuckling. “So, what movie’s next?"

* * *

Three Disney movies later, all of which Beckendorf adored and proclaimed them all as ‘his new favorite movie’, Silena stretched. “I should get home," she said, sounding a bit remorseful, though Beckendorf couldn’t imagine why. He wasn’t  _that_  fun to hang out with.

"Alright," he said, walking with her to the door. “See you later?" Silena turned and smiled, nodding.

"Oh," she said suddenly, pulling on Beckendorf’s hand and turning it over palm up. “This is my number," Silena said, writing on his hand. “And you should text me so I have your number. That way I can tell you if I would like to visit again." Beckendorf shook his head at how straightforward she was.

"Only if you bring Disney movies," he said, sending her a stern look.

"Yes sir, Mr. Charlie," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She rested her hand on his upper arm and squeezed lightly; not even hardly a reassurance, but something that Beckendorf appreciated greatly. “I’ll be back soon, I swear. And do your homework," Silena ordered, turning and flicking her dark hair out of her face.

"Sure thing, Miss Beauregard," he said, saluting her as she left. Silena waved over her shoulder, making her way home quickly in hopes that the rain would stay ceased long enough so that she could get to her house.

Beckendorf watched her until she wasn’t visible any longer, going back inside to the silence. He sighed, but it wasn’t of disappointment or exasperation. It was content, maybe even a little happy. Beckendorf found the whole situation a little odd; how well he’d gotten along with Silena. She was extremely easy to talk to, always seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say. He’d never realized that her eyes were quite that bright, or that her laugh was so melodious.

It was cheesy, but he actually found Silena Beauregard to be very beautiful, inside and out.

But, he might as well squash that thought before it goes too far, because he’s  _Charles Beckendorf_  and she’s  _Silena Beauregard._

* * *

When Silena got the text before she even arrived home, she couldn’t help but smile. Beckendorf was a sweetheart in her eyes, a totally adorable and unappreciated guy. Silena would freely admit that maybe he wasn’t the best looks-wise, but she found his personality endearing, and his smile absolutely gorgeous. He wasn’t perfect by any means, but Silena didn’t really mind.

The whole pretty girl dating a hot guy was overused anyways.

* * *

The next day, Beckendorf woke up to a text from Silena. It was only sent ten minutes prior, so he was glad that he’d woken up when he did, considering what it said.

_I’m heading over, Charlie. I hope that’s alright. I brought Disney! ;) – Silena_

He raised an eyebrow at the wink before realizing that it was her personality, mentally shaking himself. Beckendorf took a shower in record time before putting the kettle on, just as the doorbell rang. He paused, having to bend down to look through the peep-hole, which alerted him that it was indeed Silena. He swung the door open, walking off and allowing her to let herself in.

"Morning," he called over his shoulder, turning his head and shooting her a smile. She was dressed much more comfortably, in jeans and a sparkly hoodie.

"Good morning, Charlie," she said brightly. “Today, I have Aladdin, which is one of my favorites, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, Alice In Wonderland and Cinderella. All of which are classics, by the way. Every person has seen these. Or at least heard of them," Silena informed him.

"We should be busy for a while then," he said approvingly. “Tea?"

"Of course," Silena said, placing the DVD’s on the counter as she entered the kitchen. “Do you have food?"

Beckendorf chuckled. “That I do."

"Eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Bacon."

"Probably."

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Is that even a question?" Beckendorf asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him, gathering both the eggs and the bacon from the fridge and starting on breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"There’s more than one way?" Beckendorf asked; eyes wide. “I… I don’t know. I usually just eat what’s in front of me, honestly." Silena laughed.

"What do the eggs you prefer look like?"

"Like… a sun," Beckendorf decided.

Silena nodded. “Sunny side up."

"That’s what they’re called?" he asked. Silena nodded. “Oh. I never knew."

"What’s your favorite color?" Silena asked suddenly, interrupting the small silence. Beckendorf look startled and she laughed. “I’m sorry! There was silence. I panicked."

"Um, I like orange. I guess. It’s  _pretty_ ," he said, just to make her smile. It worked. “What’s yours?"

"Pink," she said.

"And now I wonder why I even asked in the first place," Beckendorf said, laughing and finishing the preparation of his tea. He made Silena’s according to her directions. He hopped up on the counter again, looking too big and out of place to be there, but Silena only grinned up at him.

"Favorite… food?" she asked.

"Anything edible," Beckendorf replied without hesitation. “Besides way."

Silena giggled. “Wow. Big, burly guy is scared of broccoli."

"I’m not scared of it!" Beckendorf defended. “I just feel like I’m eating mini-trees, and that freaks me out, okay?"

"And you’re a tree hugger, too!" Silena cooed, reaching up to pat his cheek. Beckendorf rolled his eyes, but didn’t bat her hand away as she patted his cheek softly, letting her hand linger for barely a moment before tending to breakfast once more.

* * *

Beckendorf – now fed and content – was lying lackadaisically on the couch, deciding which movie he wanted to watch. He read the backs of all of them, pretending to give them all a fair chance, but he chose Aladdin in the end because it was Silena’s favorite. She put the movie in and fell onto the couch as well, propping her feet up on Beckendorf’s leg. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised one back, as though challenging him to say something. They had a stare-down for a moment before Beckendorf decided it wasn’t worth it, and allowed himself to be used as a human footstool.

Aladdin was a great movie, and Abu was his favorite. Silena came up with the theory that the animal sidekicks would always be his favorites, and he’d shrugged, saying that she was probably right. Afterwards, she decided on Peter Pan, alerting him that Tinkerbell was one of her favorite characters.

He adored Tinkerbell as well, since she was sassy and quite amusing. The second Peter Pan was over, Beckendorf declared, “I want to go to Never-neverland."

"If you just believe!" Silena said in an imaginative voice. They watched the credits for a moment until Silena said, “Let’s do something."

"Like?"

"Go out."

"Is that a come-on?" Beckendorf asked, humored.

Silena shrugged. “Depends, I suppose. Anyways, let’s go somewhere."

And at that moment, Beckendorf was pretty sure he’d go anywhere and everywhere with her.

* * *

They ended up going to the movies, which was not much different than sitting at home and watching movies themselves, but it was fun nonetheless. Afterwards, they went to a small ice cream shop, Beckendorf getting vanilla and Silena getting chocolate, oddly enough.

"This is backwards," Silena had said, after a moment, sharing a laugh with Beckendorf. The bell chimed, alerting the workers that a new customer had entered the tiny shop, and Silena glanced back to the door. “Hey, Rey," she said nodding at the girl who’d walked in.

"Um, hi?" the girl said, shooting Beckendorf an odd glance.

"Beckendorf," he said with a wave, noticing that the girl had no clue who he was. She nodded as though she’d known it all along, smiling fakely.

"Reyna," she said, a bit too brightly. “So, are you two on a date?"

Silena snorted. “That’s presumptuous," she muttered. “Are we on a date, Charlie?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We could be on a date if Silena wants us to be," Beckendorf replied with a shrug, not really caring. Whether it was a date or not, Silena probably was only doing it to show Reyna that there was nothing wrong with him. Except, there was. He was too tall and too big, bulky even, and he wasn’t all that attractive. He was a nobody, to add to the list.

"Then yes, Reyna, we are on a date. Problem?" Beckendorf blinked at her owlishly. _Wow. Okay._

"N-no," Reyna stuttered out. “I’m just gonna. Yeah. I have to go… take a bath." She walked out of the ice cream shop quickly and Silena snorted in laughter.

"She has to take a bath? How lame of an excuse. She’s probably updating the whole student body on the fact that I’m on a date with the lovely Charles Beckendorf," Silena said, glancing out the window again.

"Wait, that was serious? The whole date thing?" Beckendorf asked before he could stop himself.

"I was being serious. If this is a date, it’s the best one I’ve had in a while."

And all he could do was grin at the table, wondering when his life got so amazing.

* * *

It was a total of three days later when Beckendorf returned to school. His mother had passed away on a Friday, and Silena and him had spent basically the whole weekend together. She also dropped by that Monday, but she had to head home soon after because her father was back home. Silena had looked a little disappointed by that, and Beckendorf was himself. He’d gotten so used to the routine of having Silena around, making them breakfast while he makes them tea and having her laugh at his dry humor and commentary during movies and just being  _there_.

When he walked through the double doors, making a beeline for his locker, everyone darted out of the way like he had the plague. That made him roll his eyes, feeling a bit disheartened. Before, he was a nobody and ignored. Now, he was the kid who’s mom died. Lovely.

"Charlie!"

He couldn’t help but smile into his locker as he heard her voice above all the whispers. She jogged up to him, hugging him tightly. “You’re back!"

"I am," he said, laughing a little. She kissed his shoulder, which made his heart stop for a moment.

"I would have kissed your cheek," Silena said, “but you are entirely too tall, Mister."

"Noted," Beckendorf said, chuckling. “Are you aware that I am disease ridden roadkill?" Silena glanced around at everyone staring at him, and she gave them all pleading looks to move on and go to class. A few of them did, but not everyone complied.

"Let ‘em stare," Silena said with a shrug. “Ignore them." Beckendorf gave her a doubtful look before nodding stiffly, grabbing his English binder and his textbook. “And… Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Dad wants to meet you."

* * *

Charles Beckendorf was nervous.

This wasn’t a normal occurrence. As far as he could remember, the only other times in his life when he’d been nervous was the first time he’d been on a roller coaster and his first time trying sushi (which was terrible).

However, Silena batted his hand away from where he was fidgeting with a fraying string on his hoodie. “Stop it," she ordered.

"I’m… uncomfortable. I feel very informal," he said, shrugging.

"Dinner isn’t a formal occasion at my house," Silena told her, patting his arm reassuringly.

"But you look all pretty and dressed up," he reminded her, fretting once again.

She snorted in laughed. “You said pretty," she said amusedly, smiling. “And I’m not dressed up. Trust me, Dad’ll probably be in a hoodie, too."

Silena was wrong.

Her dad was in an expensive looking polo, wearing a wristwatch that looked even more expensive. “Hey, kids," he said easily, waving them inside. Beckendorf gave her a desperate look that was somewhat accusing, but she gestured for him to go on in. He heaved a sigh, walking inside.

"You alright there?" Mr. Beauregard asked, raising an eyebrow. “Look a bit off."

"I’m extremely nervous at the moment," Beckendorf said, tossing caution into the wind. “And I feel underdressed."

"Charlie!" Silena chided with a laugh, her eyes sparkling. Her father laughed lightly, reaching up to pat him on the back.

"I like this one, Lena," he told her, shaking his head amusedly. “He is quite… tall, though."

"Yeah, but he’s just a big ol’ teddy bear," Silena cooed, reaching up to pinch his cheek. Beckendorf raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but squeezing her hand before dropping it.

"A teddy bear, eh?" Mr. Beauregard said.

"According to your daughter, yes sir," Beckendorf said respectfully, smiling.

Mr. Beauregard gave Beckendorf an approving look. “He has much better manners than that Tony kid," Mr. Beauregard said giving Silena a  _look_.

"Dad!" she groaned. “That was in the  _ninth_  grade. Let it go."

"I’m just saying–"

"Oh, look! Dinner’s ready," Silena interjected, the timer ringing just after she spoke, being her saving grace.

Dinner went smoothly and Beckendorf felt more than accepted by her father. He was a very calm man, more laid-back than Beckendorf had expected, and had the kind of dry humor that Beckendorf himself reciprocated. Silena beamed every time that her father nodded in approval or got into a conversation with Beckendorf.

Silena knew it was coming all along, but she smiled when her dad finally asked the question. “How do you feel about Disney movies?"

Her dad was literally a Disney movie fanatic. He had every Disney movie ever, even the collector’s editions, and he could probably quote you entire movies. Silena, much unlike Beckendorf, had grown up on the cartoon movies that her father adored.

"Well," Beckendorf said, turning and smiling at Silena. “Thanks to your lovely daughter, I love them."

"And your favorite?" her father asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Lion King," Beckendorf said after a moment’s consideration.

Silena nearly squealed at that, because that was also her father’s favorite, and now he would approve of Beckendorf even more. Her father looked directly at her, smiling hugely so that his eyes crinkled at the sides, before giving one final nod.

At that, Silena actually did squeal, making Beckendorf jump a little before smiling at her confusedly.

After dinner, Beckendorf and her dad talked for a few more minutes about ‘guy stuff’ as Silena branded it, seeing as she had no interest in what they were speaking of. They were fairly deep in conversation when Silena left the room with dishes. Stopping the sentence he’d been saying and watching to make sure Silena left, her father turned back to him. “I approve of you," he said with finality. Beckendorf let out a breath he hadn’t really known that he’d been holding. “But I expect you to treat her right. My little girl is a princess–"

"And I’ll treat her like a queen," Beckendorf said easily, nodding. He had interrupted, but not in a rude way. “I promise." Her father nodded, giving his back a firm pat.

"Good meeting you, son. And I believe you." He left the room and Beckendorf walked into the kitchen, seeing Silena leaning up against the counter.

"He didn’t give you the whole ‘my daughter is a princess’ thing did he?" she asked, her eyes squeezing shut tightly.

"All he said was ‘my little girl is a princess’," Beckendorf told her with a shrug. She pushed herself up on the counter and sighed.

"And your answer?"

"I told him that I’d treat you like a queen," Beckendorf told her honestly. She beamed at him them, jumping off the counter and hugging him tightly.

"My dad adores you," she mumbled into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair before pausing.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because now I can date you," Silena said. “If you’ll have me?" she quickly amended.

"Is that even a question?" Beckendorf asked, raising an eyebrow and kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

Silena and Beckendorf were a couple then, and people stopped staring at school and moved on with their lives.

The first time they kissed was one weekend when they had a Disney movie marathon, Silena being perched on his lap. They’d been right in the middle of The Lion King – which was now traditional to watch – but Silena turned around, kissing him softly once, then twice, before turning back around like nothing happened. Beckendorf had been frozen in shock for a few moments before wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and pressing his lips to her neck.

That was the day that The Lion King had  _really, really, truly_ became his favorite movie.

Beckendorf had fallen for her in literally no time, practically a week, really. But, he found that it really doesn’t matter how long it takes you to fall in love, it only matters how deep you fall. And, well, he fell pretty deeply.

His world was Silena-centric, and he had no problems with that.

However, Beckendorf was still amazed at the fact that a girl so stunning was actually interested in him. He wasn’t the conventional boyfriend, and he definitely didn’t have the good looks that Silena deserved to have in a boyfriend, but he was happy nonetheless.

Silena was so utterly taken with Beckendorf that she really didn’t care what others thought, or what he thought even. He was constantly downing himself, always looking at her in wonder and saying, ‘why me?’

And, well, he wasn’t perfect, necessarily. No, actually, he wasn’t perfect at all. He was too tall for her, and they’re interests didn’t line up, but all of that didn’t really matter, honestly. In her eyes, Beckendorf was perfect for her. And, Silena supposes, that’s all that really mattered.

 


End file.
